


And the Feet Played On

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to The Night That the Toes Came Out in Cascade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Feet Played On

Date:1/16/98 

Disclaimers: These boys aren't mine, but I have a friend who would love to get some of this action! 

Notes: Many thanks to Bonita for her help and encouragement. And to all the rest of you who couldn't stand to leave well enough alone, I hope you're satisfied! (g)   


Geez, you're insistent!! All right, all right, I'll tell the story of what happened after the Night of the Toes. I call it: 

## "And the Feet Played On..."

(by Regina Harley copyright 1998)  


Jim ushered the last of the guys from the loft and closed and locked the door. I was starting to tidy up and out of the corner of my eye I saw him turn and lean back against the door. Something about his stance, or the look in his eye... I don't know what it was but it caught my eye and I turned to look at him. His eyes were glowing. It was the weirdest thing. They looked like two sapphires, shining in the dim light. He stalked toward me and I vaguely remember dropping the towel that I'd been holding. At least that's where I found it, on the floor, the next morning. 

He growled at me in that "I'm not fucking around, do what I say" tone of voice, "Leave it." 

Man! Okay, you gotta remember where we were at this point. We're both totally hyped up and in total synch. He rubs his chest, my nipples tingle. I lick my lips and he unconsciously rubs his own together. 

So here he is, this, this... I dunno what he is, but he's turning me on just from the look he's giving me. He comes up to me, until our chests are rubbing. I can see his nostrils flaring, taking in my scent. 

He leans down and kisses me. Not a big, wet sloppy kiss. More like a taste. His tongue dips in and then he pulls back and gives me this speculative look that sends my mind spinning. 

Then he asks me, "Do you trust me?" 

Well, what am I supposed to say. "Just the question is making shudders go down my spine." "No, I think you're a very dangerous man." Of course I answered, "Yes." 

I'm sure he could tell I wasn't as sure as I sounded, my heartrate was probably through the roof, but he didn't question me further. He just bent, wrapped his arms around my hips and lifted. 

"What..." I started to say, grabbing at his shoulders for balance. 

"Shhh. Trust me. You'll like this." The promise made me shiver. Then he went on, grinning, "And if you don't, then it can be your turn next time." 

He carries me to the bathroom and sits me down on the edge of the tub, with my feet inside. He gently rolls up my jeans to my knees. 

The next few minutes... (sigh) I felt like Jesus. Never have my feet had so much thorough, loving care paid to them. First he carefully trimmed my nails. Then he soaped my feet, getting into every nook and cranny, between every toe, carefully over the sole and heel, firmly on the top. When the skin was clean and softened, he took a pumice stone and carefully scoured off the rough, dry skin. Then came the massage oil. Massaged generously until my feet were glistening with it. Soothing and relaxing. But don't get me wrong, the whole thing was as arousing as the footsie we'd done earlier. Kind of an extension of it, you might say. By the end, my cock was throbbing and I was *this* *close* to coming. 

Um, can you wait a minute? I'm gonna have to get a drink of water for this next part. 

Ahhh, that's better. Okay, where was I? Oh, yeah. 

So I was sitting there in a daze, passively waiting for the next stimulation, when he bent down and scooped me up. 

Now, I'm a man. I know I'm small, but I'd like to think that I'm as butch as the next guy, and I started to object; that I could walk perfectly fine. 

"Shut up, Sandburg. After all that work I don't want you getting them dirty again." And again he flashed that grin. "At least not *that* kind of dirty." 

With that, I thought I was gonna lose it. My cock gave this giant beat. I think Jim must have sensed it, 'cause he stopped and looked me straight in the eye, and said, "Wait. Wait. Wait," in a slow steady cadence. It was like he hypnotized me or something, because I could feel myself back down a notch. 

My mom used to do the same thing with hiccups. She would look me square in the face and dare me not to hiccup again. "Go on, I dare you," she'd say. "I bet you can't hiccup again. Go on. Try." And of course I never could. 

So he saved me from losing it, but the edge was just back a bit, not gone altogether. 

He carried me up the stairs and gently tossed me on the bed. From his back pocket he took the bottle of massage oil he had been using. Then he stripped.... 

What?... Drooling?... Oh, heh, sorry. 

Have you ever seen Jim with no shirt on, the way those pecs ripple and the way the muscles in his arms and back flex? Well, the rest of him looks just as good. And seeing it revealed a bit at a time. Yum! 

Now, I don't have heightened senses but even I could smell him when he pulled down his boxers. He must have been leaking the whole evening. It's a wonder he didn't soak through his pants. 

Once he's naked, he gives me this look, like he's trying to decide on salami or roast beef. Then he carefully arranges me the way he wants. I'm lying crosswise on the bed, so he takes the pillows and tucks them under my head and shoulders, propping me up so that I have a good view. My shirt gets undone and spread wide and he undoes my jeans, carefully pulling my rock-solid cock through the hole in my shorts. 

My butt is right near the edge of the bed, and as the final step he grabs my ankles and puts my feet on his chest. He's standing next to the edge of the bed and he half-kneels between my legs, leaning up against the bed. 

So there I am, splayed on the bed, waiting for his "surprise". 

He's breathing pretty hard so I know whatever it is, it's something that he thinks is really hot. And then he does it. I close my eyes for one second, to try to get a grip, and a hot, wet tongue almost undoes all my work. 

Now I know why he wanted to make sure I was so clean. 'Cause for the next ten minutes he covers every inch of my feet with that tongue, that wonderfully talented, sensitive... Sucking each and every toe... Finding each erotic pressure point and torturing it until... 

God, could you, um, could you excuse me a minute? (door closing) (zipper) (moan, gasp, pant, groan) (rustling) (zipper) 

Heh, um, sorry. (blush) That's why I don't tell this story. 

Okay, so he's got me about ready to go through the roof. 

I can see *his* cock pulsing and dripping. Finally he stops and takes the bottle of oil and coats himself. It's a good thing I'm flexible 'cause then he gently, carefully folds my feet around his slick throbbing dick, the arches curving around him. 

My feet are so sensitive at this point that I can feel every vein, every pulse, every heartbeat. His precome adds to the lubrication on the soles of my feet and he starts thrusting, fucking my feet, his warm hands pressing them more and more firmly together. He's so close from the last few hours of foreplay that it doesn't take him long before he comes so hard, groaning and humping, that I'm afraid he's gonna fall over. He shoots so far that the first pulse actually hits the wall on the far side of the bed. The next ones fall across my face and chest and one of the final streams stripes down my cock in a perfect line. 

Well, as you can imagine that was just about all I needed to lose it myself, but I got more than that. Jim releases my feet and drops to his knees. Just as I'm going over the edge, he takes me down his throat. 

I have *never* come so hard in my life. 

I don't usually think of myself as a kinky sort of guy. Yeah, there's the nipple ring, but I dunno, that was more to make a statement than anything. But this, oh baby. 

I screamed. Literally, screamed. Not moaned loudly. Not called Jim's name. But a full-bodied, full-throated scream. 

(sigh) 

The next thing I know, I'm still on the bed but he's pulled me over so my legs aren't hanging over the edge, and he's curled around me, fast asleep. 

I get up and finish getting undressed, clean us up a bit, and then I manage to wrestle him under the covers. (sigh) 

Well, that was the rest of the evening. I hope you're satisfied. 

Hey, what's that? Oh, excellent, Jim's home! 

Hi lover! (kiss) Jim, you know our friends here. It's too bad, they were just leaving... Weren't you. 

Here's your coat. 

It was nice seeing you. You'll have to stop by again some time. But, uh, call first, okay? 

(door closing) 

(softly through the door) Say, Jim...? You remember the night of the poker game? .... Oh, Jiimmm...   
  


* * *

Send comments to the author at jrharley@netacc.net .  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/selections.cgi).


End file.
